


Practice

by Teeth_Tongue_And_Gums



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consensual Groping, Dry Humping, F/M, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teeth_Tongue_And_Gums/pseuds/Teeth_Tongue_And_Gums
Summary: Damara coaching a clown on the basics of Good Make-Outs.





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [certainlyAmbiguous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/certainlyAmbiguous/gifts).



> For a good good pal! Some rare-pair for your eyeholes.

Damara, your ghostly Beforan sister, had said she wanted to help you build some skill, teach you how to makeout all right and proper. If it wasn’t her all offering you this, you might have been offended that she thought you didn’t know how to do something so motherfucking simple as kiss another motherfucker; would have threatened to bite her lips right off her pretty face. Well, okay that might have been your initial reaction, but that never made it past the twitchy part of your thinkpan that makes you pissed off at shit you never really thought to be pissed about. You didn’t want to say shit like that at Damara. You like her a good fucking lot and you don’t want to make her pissed at you, no matter how bad you wanna see her all boiling up in rage and getting her hurt on at a motherfucker. You want her to like you. You don’t feel nothing pitch for her like that, you just got the want in you to see in action what she done described at you in stories about her past violent doings. All and all, you figured if it’s Damara, you don’t mind learning a thing or two about makeouts.

You’re purring like a goddamn meowbeast up in her mouth as she gets her fingers dancing on your grubscars. She pinches one and you chirp without meaning to, breaking the kiss to bare your fangs at her without any real animosity behind it. She had been making you squeak and purr and chirp like a motherfucker and you only got a hum and a purr or two out of her. Shit is kind of embarrassing with you all fucking responsive and eager for her mouth like some sort of inexperienced wriggler with a crush and her just as cool and content as she wants to be. She just grins at you and grabs one of your horns to pull you back to her mouth. You go easily, of course. You want to keep feeling her lips on yours anyway, to taste and lick as deep as you can into her mouth and see what you can make her do. 

She shivers when you tickle the textured roof of her mouth and it makes you smile against her lips to have earned that little response. You do it again and you feel the sweet vibration of her purring around your tongue and against your lips. Motherfuck yeah, you’re doing this shit, you are the best! You try at something else, sucking on her tongue and nibbling on it a little and-- FUCK YEAH! You get her to chirp, and you’re so motherfucking happy about it that you chirp right back.

Damara pulls back to give you this look, her kiss-swollen lips smeared with your paint and her lipstick tilted up on one side and one eyebrow quirked up. She looks kind of… proud? You like that look a lot, you think? Yeah, you definitely like it and you can’t stop yourself from smiling even if your face feels hot and you can feel your ears doing the weird twitchy wiggle thing they do when you’re feeling flustered.

“Good clown, good kisser. Quick learner. Maybe I teach you something better.”

You avert your gaze from her pretty face and look at her tits instead, kneading and rolling your palms over them. Damara has a bitchin’ pair of rumblespheres, and she’s made it plain to you that you can get your fronds on them any time you like. You like how they give under your touch and how they jiggle. You also like how she arches her back and presses into your hands. You bite your lip and peek back up at her face, brows turned up at the center in question.

“Something better?”

She don’t go into explaining none, at least not with words anyway. She just gets two hands on your ass and squeezes hard enough you can feel her claws prickle at your skin through the fabric of your pants. It makes you choke on a honk and your hips jolt a little before she takes advantage of your open mouth to slip her hot tongue right back into your maw. 

You go right back to melting against her, purrs rattling all through your thorax and you licking into her mouth while your lips press and move against each other. You keep your hands at her tits and she keeps her hands at your ass, groping and pulling you up on her so you get to rolling your hips in her lap. She lets you squirm and hump as much as you like while she’s kissing you, and for that you’re most motherfucking grateful. It just feels so nice and she’s so warm that you can’t help but wanna press yourself as close as she’ll let you. The only thing that’d make it better is if she would get moving her hips under you so it don’t feel like you’re the one all eager for her while she’s just chill as fuck.

Maybe if you can just… You try at licking the roof of her mouth again and you get the response you want; Damara bucking up and making the sweetest chirr into your mouth what makes you feel warm all the way to the tips of your horns. There’s a pressure against your thigh, but you’re focused on getting more reactions like that out of her. It feels so good to know you got that out of her after she’s been playing with you with such fucking ease, but it don’t last nearly as long as you want it. There’s a wet smack between you as she breaks the kiss, looking you over all considering and curious while you make complaining noises at her.

“C’mon, why you stopping? I did good, right?”

She don’t answer you right away, and it gives you the time to notice how her cheeks are flush and how her breathing ain’t so steady. It also gives you the chance to pay attention to what that pressure was against you down below. Yep, there’s a bulge moving under that skirt she’s wearing. Alright, maybe she wasn’t as unaffected by you as you thought. 

“You pail before?”

“I… Yeah, I done got myself down with some pailing business before?”

 

“In flush?”

“N-.... not…. I mean… The fuck does THAT matter for?”

You’re getting a little pissy about all these questions that are keeping you from getting back to making out, and Dam-sis knows it. You can tell she knows by how she huffs a little amused sound through her nose and takes one of your horns in her grip and tugs to the side a little. It grabs your attention, kind of like a reset that gets the anger that had been bubbling up to settle a bit. Funny how that works. It feels kinda pale but it ain’t entirely that with how you’ve been rutting on her while you suck face.

“Make me want to put on bulge, but not yet. Not now. Not ready. Much to teach you first.”

Oh… Well, damn. That makes you go purple up to your ears and you hold your breath to swallow down the needy little sound you feel rising up in your squawk blister. Sure, you thought on getting your nasty on with your sweet sister here, but you thought it unreachable. You didn’t figure she saw you that way, and now that she’s made it known that she digs you like that, you don’t really know what to do about it. 

You chew on your lip and knead a little at her shoulders, unsure how you’re supposed to proceed now. She decides for you, leaning in to nip gently at your mouth to get you to stop your lip-biting and gives you soft little kisses on the corners of your mouth.

“No worry. You learn quick. Not long wait until we have more fun.”

That makes you smile a little, a sheepish little quirk of your lips. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I be getting some extra credit now then?”

She laughs at that, a bright and beautiful peal of laughter that makes your pusher do a little flip. You love when you get to make her laugh. You tell her often that she deserves to laugh more, and you’re determined to help her with that as much as you can.

“We will see. More kissing first.”

“Wicked :o)”


End file.
